


What Else Can You Do?

by DrunkenShipper (greenrave)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenrave/pseuds/DrunkenShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross chugs milk like he has no gag reflex.  What else can he do with his mouth?</p>
<p>One-off, like it or lump it.  Mature because it's about blowjobs.  Did the first two sentences not clue you in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else Can You Do?

“Watching Ross drink large quantities of milk is one of the most disgusting things I’ve ever seen. He just has no gag reflex.” 

There was a joke Danny had wanted to make, but the game interrupted his train of thought, and bringing it back after that felt forced. But he couldn’t stop repeating the words he had wanted to say in his head, “If he can chug so much milk that quickly, imagine what he can do with a dick.” The line got caught in a loop in his head, like a catchy song, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was only barely paying attention to the game and the casual banter with Barry. He was really very proud of the joke, and was more than a little disappointed that he had missed the opportunity to make it. So, when they finished the recording and had shut all the equipment off, Danny finally shared his thoughts. 

“I had wanted to make a joke earlier, about Ross drinking milk.” 

“Yeah? What was it?” Barry muttered, coiling up a set of wires for the microphones, his back to Danny. 

“Yeah,” Dan said, emboldened now that Barry had encouraged the topic. “I was gonna say, ‘f he can chug so much milk that quickly, imagine what he can do with a dick’.” 

Barry almost choked on laughter. “Fuck, dude! It was just milk! Why does everything have to be about dicks?” 

“I’m sorry,” Dan said, chuckling. “Stupid joke, but I couldn’t get it out of my head. I just had to share.” 

“Thank you, Dan. Thank you so much for sharing. Now whenever Ross drinks milk I’m gonna be thinking about—” 

“No, God, Barry! Augh, fuck, now I will, too. God damn it!” 

Barry chuckled to himself as he left the room with the last of the equipment, piling it by the door so Arin could come pick it up later, and Danny settled into the couch, picking up a controller to play something without the stress of recording. 

~*~ 

It was Ross who came by to pick up the stuff, not Arin. “Suzy’s not feeling too great,” Ross explained. “Arin had to bring her home. I said I’d swing by and grab everything for him.” 

Dan and Barry helped bring everything out to Ross’s car and pack it up. Ross thanked them both as he shut the trunk. Dan had already turned back and was heading toward the apartment when he heard Barry say, “You want a glass of milk before you go?” 

Dan whipped his head around. Wanting to cut off the situation before Ross got his hands on it and immediately took it too far, he was about to point out that Barry had made a joke Ross wouldn’t understand, and that it was a stupid joke anyway, but Ross shrugged and was already nodding, and Barry let him lead the way up the walk and past Dan, who aimed a kick at Barry and his stupid grin as he passed. 

Inside, Barry poured the milk for Ross, then grabbed a beer for himself and one for Dan. By the time he got both bottles open, Ross was halfway through the glass. Barry nodded his head toward Ross as he handed Dan his beer, and Dan, try as he did to conceal it, had to snicker at the thought of a fat cock in Ross’s mouth in the place of the milk he was chugging. 

Ross, hearing Dan’s laughter, slowly lowered the glass. 

“What?” He said, cautiously. 

“Nothing, man, just a stupid joke.” Dan said, eyeing Barry fiercely while he took a swig of his Man Daniels. “Sorry,” he added, hoping everyone would forget about it and go their merry ways, and no one would mention that— 

“Dan wants to know how well you can suck a dick” 

“Barry, no, God damn it! Ross, I’m sorry! It was a stupid joke, I swear. We were just filming and this chick had some milk and I just—” 

Ross had set his glass slowly onto the table during this. Now, he cut Dan off with a terse, “It’s fine.” 

Everyone shut up after that, and Barry, not very able to deal with tension of any kind, wandered off to his bedroom, leaving Dan and Ross alone to figure out what had just happened. 

“Ross, I’m sorry dude. It was really stupid.” Danny looked down at his feet. Ross seemed genuinely upset. He hated Sad Ross. “We just, like, this chick in the game, fucking chugged a carton of milk and then started sprinting across a beach, and we were talking about you chugging milk, and then I said you have no gag reflex, and I thought about how like…” he groaned. Ross was still looking at him like a dog in the rain. “Because, you know the joke about gag reflexes and like, blowing, um,” he finished, lamely. 

“So, you want to know what I can do with a dick?” 

“Ross, please, it was just a joke. I don’t know why Barry brought it up. He’s just being an asshole.” 

“Want me to show you?” 

“I…what?” 

“Do you want me to show you?” 

Ross had left his glass on the table and was walking toward Danny with eerie purpose. Dan instinctively took a few steps back. He hit the wall in moments, and Ross quickly closed the gap between them. 

_Fine_ , Dan thought. _You want to play it like that? I can play it like that._

“Show me what, Ross?” Dan asked, a challenging edge to his voice. 

“Do you want me to show you what I can do with your dick?” 

“Sure, Ross,” Dan said, sticking his chin out a bit, his poker face making him look more confident than he felt. “Sure. Show me what you can do with a dick. I fucking dare you.” 

There was a terrible glint in Ross’s eye. 

"'Kay," he said, and before Dan knew what was happening, Ross had grabbed Dan’s shirt at the collar and yanked him forward. Time seemed to slow for Dan as he realized what Ross was doing, but it was too late, and then their lips had met and Ross’s tongue was running back and forth across Dan's lower lip. 

A tiny "Don't" was all the protest Dan could get out before there was suddenly a second tongue in his mouth. 

_Just let him get it out of his system,_ Dan thought. _He'll tire himself out. Probably._

Ross, as if Danny had spoken aloud, gave a tiny chuckle before he slammed his hips forward so hard that Dan thought he could feel bruises already forming. 

"Ross, Jesus cut it out. Please." 

"Stop?" Ross said, pulling away slightly. "Really, stop?" 

Dan was painfully aware of the absence of Ross' hips on his, and his lips tingled in a way they hadn't for a long time. The back of his throat felt hot and sticky. 

Ross leaned in to whisper into Dan's ear. "Aren't you just the tiniest bit curious?" He pushed his hips toward Danny's only the slightest bit, but enough to make all the important parts touch.

And the truth was, Dan really was curious. He was more than curious. He was fucking hungry. Being that close to another human being set off something instinctual in Dan that, being single for so long, he hadn't even realized he'd been craving. All at once he gave in. He grabbed the collar of Ross' shirt and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, then set off down the hallway towards his room, a snickering Ross in tow. He kicked the door shut behind him and popped down on the bed, shoving Ross to his knees and undoing his zipper all at once.

Ross paused for the briefest moment to lock eyes with Dan and—damn it— _wink_ , before he parted his lips and leaned down. Then Dan was inside of him.

It was all familiar and foreign at the same time. If he shut his eyes he could almost imagine that it was a girl, that this was nothing new, that it wasn't his best friend on his knees in front of him. But then Ross would moan, and Dan would snap into reality. This was Ross. This was his best friend on his cock. And the realization would send a jolt through him.

But it wasn't a bad jolt. It was like the first time he kissed a girl, years ago, and he felt that spot just below his stomach seem to contract and expand at the same time, and all at once he wanted more.

"Ross," he growled, as he yanked on the boy's collar again, dragging his head up level with his own and kissing him deeply.

"Take your pants off, Ross. I want... Can I fuck you, Ross?"

Ross rolled over, lying on his back on the bed, and dragged Danny down on top of him to kiss him everywhere he could reach. When he caught his breath, all he could moan out was, "Please."

Eventually Ross stopped kissing Dan for long enough to get his pants off, and Danny had kicked his own pants somewhere across the room.

"Um, are you ready?" he asked. Ross nodded and bit his lip.

Dan had no idea what he was doing, and the angle was awkward, but in moments he was inside Ross, and the boy was using his legs to fuck Dan into him, whimpering with every thrust. Dan pressed his hands down on either side of Ross' head and pulled back far enough that Ross' legs couldn't reach around his hips anymore. Then he thrust in again hard, and Ross gave a yell that was bitten off at the end when he shoved his own fist in his mouth.

Again and again Dan pounded into Ross, and every time Ross' pants got a little bit more ragged, a little more desperate, until finally his fingers were pressed into Dan's ass, his nails clawing at his lower back, and Dan could feel himself coming apart.

The sight of Ross falling apart beneath him was almost too much, so he screwed his eyes shut and just kept fucking until he heard Ross cry out, "Dan, God yes! Fuck, Dan I'm coming!" and he let himself go too, screaming, "Ross, damn it Ross, you rat-bastard, fuck!"

Then he fell forward and pulled Ross in for a kiss, then curled himself up around him while the aftershocks rolled through Ross' body.

After a little while, Ross sat up, muttering, "I should probably get home."

Both men dressed in silence, and Dan followed behind as Ross headed for the door.

"I'll, uh, see you later, Ross," Dan said when Ross was halfway out the door.

"Yeah, later." Dan stepped forward to shut the door behind Ross. In a flash, Ross caught Dan on the chin and tugged him down for a soft kiss. Then he winked, spun on his heel, and was gone.

Dan shut the door softly, and held his fingers to his lips as he walked back to his room, not taking them away until he fell asleep thinking about Ross.

**Author's Note:**

> God damn it, I drank Coors for this. I'm gonna get a beer gut for you lovelies.
> 
> Oh, and "Man Daniels" is the made-up brand of beer all my characters drink, because product-placement is for squares.


End file.
